


Turned tables

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Series: Gone world [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras - Freeform, Sad, Wine, grantaire did suicide, mentions of Greek gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day of love with out him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Enjolras is referring the wine god as  Grantaire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned tables

Here on this day ment for love here I sit here wallowing in my sorrows. I can't stop thinking about him. The last memory of him is his happy face as he fal...   
I take a sip of the poison that the wine god use to drink. 

The way he talked about Gods. Mystical beings. He use to called me Apollo. Ha. The tables are reversed now. I am the mortal where he is the god.  
He believed in my revolution to get closer to me. Now I drink the wine to get closer to him. Oh the tables have turned. Have they turned all right. 

I stopped the meetings. The friendships. The pity. 

Oh Dionysus. 

God of wine. Maddness. Ecstasy. 

Dear beloved I miss you. I never got to tell you this for I was blinded by the light of greatness. Oh a stupid cause that would've never come. Oh how foolish I was. 

I love you my dear. 

Sip. 

My wine god. I will never forget you. 

Sip. 

My Grantaire... 

Sip.


End file.
